


5. Секс, наркотики, рок-н-ролл

by Emma_Frost



Series: Dancing Shiva [5]
Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost





	5. Секс, наркотики, рок-н-ролл

\- Нам нужен код-ключ.  
Вселенная танцует. Металлический стол с инструментами, длинные фиолетовые лампы, зонтик, пишущая машинка, человек в черном котелке, один, другой, сколько их здесь, два или двадцать, они движутся друг за другом в бесконечном хороводе. Вещи бледнеют, теряют свои лица, упрощаются до геометрических фигур.  
Черный прямоугольник согнут под острым углом, он целует зеленый круг.  
Зеленый круг приближается, у него вырастают седые волосы и толстый живот, запакованный в зеленый резиновый фартук.  
\- Смотри на меня. Эй, ты. Смотри на меня.  
\- Официант, - он давится смехом, тихим и прерывистым, - мне мозг средней прожарки, пожалуйста.  
Эхо оседает в воздухе. Он видит свои руки, перехваченные ремнями, они кажутся невероятно длинными. Он не чувствует своих пальцев. Он парит под потолком, как левитирующий йог.  
\- Некорректная реакция на образец "ноль четыре семь два".  
\- Он что, ловит кайф?  
\- Да.  
\- Поменяйте состав.

\- Нам нужен код-ключ. Назовите код.  
Прямые линии становятся кривыми. Поверхность стен идет волнами, будто мокрая бумага. Бумага рвется в центре, расползается, ее неровные края расходятся в стороны.  
Белая плоскость, взорванная раной. Ее мутная белизна -- как весенний лед. В глубине разлома, в черной воде подо льдом, он видит звезды.  
За разбитой стеной - галактика.  
\- Назовите код.  
\- Назовите код.  
\- Назовите код.

Стены его камеры покрыты цифрами снизу доверху. Цифры похожи на пляшущих человечков.

"Семнадцатое апреля. Допрос подозреваемого номер два шесть пять один четыре девять. Используемый образец номер ноль пять восемь девять версия три".  
Игла вспарывает кожу, зеленый фосфорецирующий яд проникает в вены, отравляет собой кровь, превращает ее в кислоту, заставляет ее гореть, боль растекается по конечностям, скручивает мышцы, они пульсируют от напряжения, переплетаются. как змеи. Яд проступает наружу, расплывается пятнами на руках. Он пахнет, как человеческий пот.  
\- Код-ключ, Джеймс. Назовите код.  
На стенах сидят совы с золотыми глазами и огромные пчелы, обросшие шерстью.  
Он показывает им язык. Язык его сух, как обожженный солнцем камень. Во рту горечь.

Ослепительный серебряный шар вращается под потолком. Шар огня внутри его головы. Эффект Допплера в его ушах. Сердце стучит барабанной дробью, задавая ритм.  
\- Потанцуем? - спрашивает он. - Слышишь музыку?  
Маленький мальчик в матроске согласно кивает и снова швыряет свой белый мячик в стену.

Стол заканчивается где-то за горизонтом. На той стороне горизонта темный силуэт человека, ожившая полицейская мишень.  
\- Вы хотели поговорить, мистер Мориарти? - спрашивает мишень. - О чем?  
На ее плоской коричневой голове нарисовано несколько кругов, а в центре -- большая красная точка.

***

Желтый прямоугольник витрины по ту сторону дождя. Даже в девять вечера на этих улицах мало машин, а невысокие кирпичные здания выглядят так же, как и десять, и сорок лет назад. И женщина под зонтом в своем приталенном пальто будто сошла с экрана кинотеатра шестьдесят седьмого года.  
Моран выбрасывает сигарету, поддергивает воротник и шагает на проезжую часть дороги. Скромная вывеска над дверью, всхлип колокольчика, вежливый продавец книг в джемпере поверх старомодной рубашки -- сколько таких магазинов Моран повидал за свою жизнь.  
\- Бертрам Блэк? - спрашивает Моран, закрывая дверь. Тяжелая, пружинящая, она мгновенно отрезает их от внешнего мира, даже звуки ливня почти не проникают сюда.  
\- Да, я Бертрам Блэк, - отвечает продавец. - Хорошо, что вы не перепутали. Неподалеку есть еще один магазин с похожим названием.  
Он худощав, лысоват и улыбается улыбкой куницы.  
\- Я звонил вам, - говорит Моран. - Насчет редкого издания Клаузевица тысяча восемьсот тридцать седьмого года.  
\- И я нашел его для вас, - Бертрам Блэк перемещается в пространстве быстро и незаметно, проскальзывает мимо Морана в глубину комнаты. - Идемте.  
Они проходят между книжных полок, вобравших в себя пыль десятилетий и века человеческих знаний. За одним из стеллажей Моран замечает чей-то темный и узкий силуэт.  
\- Моя помощница, - комментирует Бертрам Блэк, не останавливаясь. - Следит за магазином, пока я работаю с клиентами.  
Еще одна дверь закрывается за ними, запирая в маленьком и душном помещении, где пахнет уже не книгами, а маслом и металлом. Бертрам Блэк зажигает лампу.  
\- Вот, взгляните, - говорит он, разматывая брезент. И подает Морану винтовку.  
\- Калибр стандартный, двенадцать и семь, дистанция до трех тысяч, механический прицел диоптрического типа, глушитель оригинальной конструкции, воздушное охлаждение ствола, облегченный приклад, вес шестнадцать триста, начальная скорость тысяча сто. Все как заказывали.  
\- Я заказывал вам и боеприпасы, - говорит Моран.  
Бертрам Блэк извлекает из-под стола небольшой пластиковый кейс.  
\- Все здесь.  
\- Отличная работа, - одобрительно произносит Моран. - Как всегда, господин Гердер.  
Господин Гердер поправляет очки.  
\- С вами приятно работать, господин Моран. Ваши заказы повышают мой профессиональный уровень.  
\- Вы давно достигли совершенства, - поддерживает игру Моран. - Кстати, давно хотел спросить. Иоганн Гердер вам не родственник?  
\- Прапрапрапрапрадед, если быть точным, - подтверждает Гердер.  
\- А мой дед разрабатывал оружие для секретных подразделений "СС", - с любезной улыбкой продолжает он. - Его работу оценивали крайне высоко.  
\- Кстати об этом, - говорит Моран, извлекая бумажный сверток из кармана куртки. - Будете пересчитывать?  
Гердер с упреком смотрит на него.  
\- Может быть, чаю, господин Моран?  
\- Как-нибудь в другой раз.  
Моран упаковывает винтовку в брезентовый чехол для спиннингов. В куртке с большим количеством карманов и мокрых от дождя сапогах он похож на рыбака с северных озер.  
\- Охотитесь на тигра? - вкрадчиво интересуется Гердер.  
Моран ухмыляется.  
\- Вроде того.  
\- Спасаю козла, - мрачно говорит он, выходя на улицу и подставляя лицо дождю.

***

Моран звонит в Скотланд-ярд в восемь тридцать утра с купленного на черном рынке краденого мобильника.  
\- Бомба в Кэнери-Уорф, - говорит он с подчеркнутым ирландским акцентом. - В синем "форде" возле станции метро "Южная набережная". У вас три часа.  
Второй раз он звонит им в полдень, с другой сим-карты.  
\- Кенсингтон-хай-стрит. Серебристый "опель корса". Взрыв состоится через два часа.  
Во время третьего звонка -- в половине третьего -- он сообщает о заминированном автомобиле в Вест-Энде и дает им час.  
В пять часов вечера он говорит им:  
\- Белгравия. Если не хотите взрыва, эвакуируйте район.

Из окна особняка на Белгрейв-сквер Моран видит угловатые тела зданий, опустевшие улицы, разноцветные спины покинутых автомобилей. Район кажется картонным макетом самого себя, расчерчен на кварталы перпендикулярами и диагоналями, собран из кубиков, населен оловянными солдатиками в костюмах спецназа.  
Напротив расположился трехэтажный особняк восемнадцатого века, с полустертым гербом на фронтоне: на поблекшем зелено-бирюзовом поле гибко изогнулась серебряная змея.  
В куртке Морана вибрирует телефон. Не тот, с которого он звонил в полицию. Второй.  
\- Полковник, - раздается в трубке знакомый голос. Металлические интонации завернуты в бархат вежливости.  
\- Мистер Холмс, - отвечает Моран. - Давно не виделись.  
\- Примерно с тех пор, как вы предпочли Ланкастеров Йоркам.  
\- Я в душе вообще республиканец, вы же знаете.  
\- На своей прежней службе вы не имели привычки брать мирное население в заложники. Могу я узнать причину вашего...  
\- ...гнева, - заканчивает за него Моран. - Вы можете не отслеживать мое местонахождение, потому что я уже отследил ваше. Я смотрю прямо на вас, и ваша голова у меня на прицеле. Закройте ноутбук, положите руки на стол и выставьте секретаршу вон.  
Молчание Майкрофта Холмса -- лучшая музыка, которую Моран слышал в своей жизни.  
\- Можете не направлять ко мне снайперов, - продолжает он. - Если они застрелят меня, бомба взорвется. В этом районе. В любом месте. Сегодня, или завтра, или через неделю. Пока вы найдете ее, может пройти много времени. Добавьте к этому статью на тему того, как британское правительство игнорирует угрозу гражданам Лондона. Материалы будут посланы представителям прессы, если я лично не отменю их отправку.  
\- Я не знал о ваших журналистских талантах, полковник.  
\- Не я, - усмехается Моран, - писал статью.  
Майкрофт снова молчит, и Моран понимает, что только что переместился в списке людей, не подлежащих жизни, на одну из пяти верхних позиций.  
\- Вы знаете, что мне нужно. Третий нижний уровень, камера восемь, заключенный номер два шесть пять один четыре девять. Прикажите вывести его на улицу. Это сделает ваш служащий по имени Брайан Джонс.  
\- Вы неплохо осведомлены, - признает Майкрофт.  
\- А вы чересчур увлекаетесь конспирацией. "Общество изучения исторического наследия"? особняк лорда Уортона? тайный Тайный совет? Хороший материал для еще одной статьи, не так ли, мистер Холмс?  
\- Вы приняли неверное решение, Моран, - мягко говорит Майкрофт. - Ошиблись в выборе стороны. Послушайте, мы еще можем...  
\- Выводите его, - повторяет Моран и выключает связь.

Часы на башне бьют торопливо и испуганно, как в вестерне во время американской дуэли.  
Двери особняка открываются, и из них выходят двое. Один высокий и полный, другой стройный и невысокий, Моран помещает его лицо в круг прицела и рассматривает внимательно. Объект его наблюдения бледнее собственной белой футболки, под глазами залегли тени, но едкую улыбку не перепутать ни с чьей другой, и Моран привычно ухмыляется в ответ.  
Он набирает номер и следит за тем, как мистер Брайан Джонс вздрагивает от звонка в своей ладони.  
\- Верните ему этот хренов айфон, - приказывает он, отключается и нажимает на кнопку с цифрой "один".  
Джим Мориарти забирает любимую игрушку из рук своего спутника, наряжается в наушники и отвечает на звонок.  
\- Пять недель химиотерапии, - вместо приветствия говорит он. - Так что я сегодня не в форме. Готов?  
Моран тоже вставляет в ухо наушник и выбирает нужную песню.  
\- Рэймонд Саймон два Рауль, - отвечает он. - Четыре минуты тридцать шесть. Погнали.

Они встречают друг друга через два квартала на север направо, и перед тем, как они забираются в фургон, Моран дает ему пистолет.  
\- Полностью автоматический, - комментирует он. - Я помню, ты хреново стреляешь.  
Мистер Брайан Джонс, тяжело дыша, залезает в машину последним.  
\- Я все сделал, как вы сказали, - немедленно докладывает он. - Моя семья...  
\- Будет в полном порядке, если ты заткнешься.  
\- Тебе понравилась моя статья? - интересуется Джим.  
\- Я ее не читал.  
\- Зря. Я вставил пару пассажей о доблестных ирландских воинах, ведущих вот уже четыре столетия кровавую битву во имя свободы и Папы Римского. И о том, что даже в наше время, прямо в центре Лондона, спрятавшись от глаз прессы, британское правительство вершит геноцид ирландского народа.  
\- Ты ирландец?  
\- По папиной линии. Не говори, что это не считается, - он начинает хихикать громким, визгливым механическим смехом, совершенно незнакомым Морану, и того передергивает.  
\- Иди-ка сюда, - говорит он, хватая Мориарти за плечо. - Посмотри на меня.  
Зрачки у Джима расширены, веки слегка дрожат, и он постоянно облизывает губы, покрытые сетью мелких красных трещин.  
\- Я в порядке, - отвечает он хрипло. - Следи за дорогой.  
Еще несколько кварталов, и они будут за пределами эвакуированной зоны.  
Мистер Брайан Джонс постоянно беспокоится о своей семье и повторяет одну и ту же фразу неоднократно, каждый раз провоцируя Мориарти на хохот.  
\- Давай заберем его с собой и запытаем до смерти, - предлагает он, дергая ртом на манер сломанного щелкунчика -- даже после того, как закончил смеяться.  
Брайан Джонс белеет так, словно хочет оспорить место самого бледного человека в автомобиле.  
\- Уймитесь оба, - советует Моран и выворачивает на Слоан-стрит.  
\- Она все-таки взорвется? - с любопытством спрашивает Джим.  
Моран пожимает плечами.  
\- Если хочешь. Хотя я бы не стал. Ирландцы помогли мне с бомбами и машинами. Если мы взорвем Белгравию, их выставят в прессе настоящими монстрами. Не думаю, что им понравится.  
\- Тебе есть до них дело?  
\- В юности я состоял в ИРА. До сих пор знаю многих из них. Их напрягают ливийские планы Уайтхолла. Ливийцы всегда продавали им оружие, смена расклада в регионе ирландцам совсем не на руку.  
\- Ливийские планы Уайтхолла, - весело говорит Джим, - всегда могут измениться под влиянием обстоятельств. Притормози-ка.  
Он всаживает три пули в мистера Брайана Джонса и выталкивает его из машины прямо посреди Баттерси-парк-роад.  
\- Опять он начал ныть, - объясняет Мориарти. - Раздражает. У меня голова заболела.  
Полицейская сирена появляется в зеркале заднего вида примерно минут через семь.  
\- Я думаю, - говорит Мориарти с радостной улыбкой человека, чей ливийский план только что безупречно реализовался, - что нам все-таки придется взорвать эту бомбу. Она отвлечет внимание, ты не находишь?

***

Люди Майкрофта настигают их недалеко от Гилфорда, на Портсмут-роад перед выездом на Рипли. Два черных "рейнджровера" обходят их слева и справа, еще два провожают сзади, не бойся, хохочет Джим, они ничего не сделают, я нужен им живым, потом расскажу, моя лучшая идея в жизни, а стреляет он действительно плохо, даже по колесам, и Моран говорит ему взять руль.  
Они едут по Мидлтон, из темноты то и дело вырываются всполохи противотуманных фар, окрашивая сумрак в призрачно-белые тона. Испуганный визг тормозов сопровождает каждый поворот, пахнет паленой резиной. Моран распахивает заднюю дверь фургона и наклоняется над винтовкой. Мини-снаряды фон Гердера никогда его не подводили. Один из них он всаживает в лобовое стекло ближайшего "ровера", капсула лопается, и салон машины заполняется зеленоватым газом, она начинает вилять, сходит с трассы и врезается в дерево. Другой снаряд -- с взрывной смесью -- разносит на куски еще один автомобиль, и Моран завороженно, будто впервые, наблюдает за тем, как уходит в небо, рассыпается искрами ослепительный алый фейерверк.  
Из третьей машины начинают стрелять, позади появляются еще две, Моран откатывается в сторону и перезаряжает винтовку. Откуда-то издалека доносится возмущенный голос полицейской сирены, давай поспорим, предлагает Джим, как быстро Майкрофт вернет овчарок в будку, они даже не успеют доехать.  
Держи ровнее, требует Моран, один из снарядов он держит в зубах, и выходит слегка неразборчиво. Тебя что, ранили в челюсть, спрашивает Джим. Он постоянно отвлекается и не может сосредоточиться, слишком резко ведет машину, резко и нервно, как если бы с трудом удерживал ее на дороге. Так и есть, думает Моран, перекатываясь по полу салона и снова вскидывая винтовку, с оставшимися надо разобраться побыстрее. У него почти получается, но водитель последнего "ровера" удачно лавирует и обходит фургон справа, и прежде чем Моран успевает всадить в стекло газовый снаряд, по фургону снова стреляют.  
Когда в плечо Джима вонзается пуля, пробив водительское сиденье, выражение лица у него, как у испанского пехотинца, впервые встретившего мушкет.  
\- Мы почти на месте, - Моран подхватывает и его, и руль. - Здесь уже недалеко. Но эта дыра тебе не понравится. Пыльно, воняет сыростью, мебели почти нет...  
Джим слабо улыбается и говорит что-то, но Моран его не слышит.

 

\- Обезболивающего, - говорит Моран, роясь в аптечке, - у меня не водится. Только виски.  
\- Черт с ним. Они накачали меня химией по уши. Так что... больно, но терпимо. Давай.  
Моран знает, что он лжет. У Джима дрожат пальцы и губы, зрачки расширены, под носом проступили капельки пота.  
\- Нельзя мне виски, - бросает он, поймав взгляд Морана. - Будет еще хуже. Я сейчас ходячая чашка Петри. Валяй, вытаскивай.  
Моран стягивает с него футболку и разворачивает спиной к себе.  
\- Обопрись на стол.  
На бледном плече расплывается багровое пятно, очертаниями напоминающее остров Ирландию, а в его центре темнеет пулевой ожог.  
\- Красиво? - спрашивает Джим и смеется хрипло и прерывисто. - Сфотографируй на телефон.  
\- Тебя раньше не ранили, да? - подбадривает Моран. - И как ощущения?  
\- Как будто трахаюсь в первый раз. Поздравь меня, я больше не целка.  
Моран стирает кровь влажной салфеткой, ощупывает края раны. Джим всхлипывает громко.  
\- Скулишь, как она.  
\- Заткнись.  
Джим морщится и дергает плечом от каждого прикосновения, даже самого осторожного. Моран обливает лезвие ножа из бутылки, вставляет его в рану под углом, надавливает -- и Джим немедленно оседает вниз, Моран едва успевает вцепиться в пояс его штанов.  
\- Блядь, - шепчет Джим, - это так...  
\- Тихо.  
Моран прикасается губами к его затылку и некоторое время они стоят так, не двигаясь. Потом он поворачивает нож.  
\- И с кем ты трахался в первый раз? - спрашивает он, царапая металл металлом.  
Джим отвечает не сразу.  
\- Я... не... помню, - выдыхает он.  
Он едва удерживает вес своего тела на согнутых руках. Моран подхватывает его под живот.  
\- Сейчас, - предупреждает он и выталкивает пулю наружу. Она падает и катится по полу на скорости замедленной съемки.  
Моран провожает ее взглядом, потом проводит рукой сверху вниз вдоль позвоночника, повторяя изгиб спины Джима. Неторопливо возвращается обратно и повторяет свое движение, перекатывая позвонки в пальцах. Нажимает на поясницу, заставляет податься вперед.  
\- Доктор? - Джим давит в горле смешок. Опускает голову, подставляет шею. Моран слышит его судорожное, замирающее дыхание.  
\- Всё, - отвечает он. - Расслабься.  
В этом исхудавшем, измученном теле все безупречно: ломкий изгиб между шеей и ключицей, он пробует его на язык, торчащие лопатки, он обводит их осторожно, красные пятна, синяки и следы от уколов на светлой коже, он прячет их по своими ладонями, и каждый раз Джим вздрагивает и почти задыхается.  
Моран кладет руку ему на горло, слегка сжимая.  
\- Ты, ублюдок, - Джим сам притягивает его за воротник рубашки, нащупывает его рот своим, - они пять недель кололи мне наркотики. Никаких шансов тебя послать.  
\- Я, мать твою, сожалею, - бормочет Моран.  
Джим закрывает глаза.  
\- Ты должен был прийти раньше, - говорит он с интонациями капризного ребенка, но его голос надтреснут, и этого достаточно, чтобы Морана трясло от ярости ко всему на свете, и прежде всего к самому себе.  
\- Я ничего тебе не должен. Ты специально им попался.  
Джим запрокидывает голову ему на плечо.  
\- Слишком ты умный, - замечает он, - для цепного пса.  
Он все знал с самого начала, думает Моран, я не гожусь для того, чтобы играть в покер с психопатом из Неверлэнда и господами из Уайтхолла. Надо было оставить тебя им, говорит он. Ты бы не смог, отвечает Джим.  
Не смог бы, соглашается он.  
Моран засовывает ладонь в брюки Джима, они болтаются на его теле, как на манекене, он сильно похудел за последние полтора месяца, он такой легкий, что Моран едва чувствует его в своих руках, и от этого еще хуже, чем от высказанных слов и невысказанных мыслей.  
\- Надо было взорвать там все, - насмешливо говорит Джим. - Ты бы успокоился.  
Моран целует его в висок, стискивает его бедра, дергает легкую ткань вниз, почти укладывает грудью на стол.  
Джим поворачивает голову, и Моран видит его кривую, довольную улыбку, обнажающую зубы. Джим отпускает сальные шуточки, когда Моран прижимается членом к его ягодицам, он вздрагивает, когда внутри его тела оказывается чужое, он морщится и шипит ругательства, и сам подается назад, позволяя проникнуть глубже, его кожа на вкус как виски, он стонет и сжимает мышцы, он облизывает губы, он впускает в рот язык Морана, его ресницы тоже дрожат, и взгляд из-под них задумчив и далек, словно он в прострации.  
\- Себастьян, - говорит он, кончая.

\- Себастьян, - говорит Джим, - это имя для Баха. Не для тебя.  
Они сидят на полу, Джим -- уткнувшись носом ему в плечо. Моран гладит его по волосам.  
\- Я все продумал, - мычит Джим. - У меня есть план.  
\- У тебя всегда есть план.  
\- У меня есть ты. Спасибо Майкрофту Холмсу.  
\- Давай поблагодарим его как следует.  
\- Не читай мои мысли, - говорит Джим, осклабившись.  
\- У меня, - отвечает Моран, - никогда бы не получилось.  
Он никому еще не лгал так много.

Fin


End file.
